


Watching

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, adebisi being his creepy self, allusions to rape, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Adebisi likes to watch his prey before he strikes.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a series of mostly unrelated Oz drabbles. Will be adding to this series as I write them!

**1.**

Adebisi watches more than he touches.

Beecher, for example. He watches him in their shared pod, he tests him. Taking his things, seeing how far Beecher will let him go, waits for the right moment to strike. But then Schillinger snags him from right under his nose. He should've expected it. Schillinger always targets any naive white boy he can get his hands on. _Boy_. Beecher is well over thirty, but in Oz he's not a man. Not really.

Then there is O'Reily. Oh, Adebisi likes that one. Watching him is such a thrill. He's so guarded and suspicious, always scheming and plotting something. Adebisi gets close to touching him many times, but he always stops himself. O'Reily might be a skinny white boy, but he's dangerous. Oh so dangerous. No one will have him, though, and so Adebisi is content with watching.

Schibetta is a different story though. He talks tough, but Adebisi sees the scared little boy trying to fill much too big shoes left behind by his father. Adebisi grins as he watches the boy. Ah, yes, this one. This one he will _touch_.


End file.
